Math
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Modus soal untuk guru tercinta. Meanie. Seventeen ff.


Math

.

Meanie—Seventeen

.

CoffeyMilk

.

.

Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, hampir dari telinga ke telinga. Ditatapnya Wonwoo yang tengah mengajarkan sebuah materi kepadanya. Alih-alih memperhatikan pelajaran, entah kenapa Mingyu lebih asyik menatap wajah guru les privatnya itu.

Ya, guru les privatnya. Jeon Wonwoo adalah guru les privatnya. Les itu dimulai sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Ibunya mengetahui nilai matematika anaknya bergitu buruk.

Awalnya, Mingyu menolak. Ia sudah berada di sekolah untuk belajar hampir satu hari penuh dan les tambahan akan mengurangi waktu luangnya. Tapi ibunya tetap memaksa dan mendatangkan Wonwoo, mahasiswa jurusan matematika sebagai gurunya.

Mingyu sebisa mungkin untuk kabur ketika akhirnya ia berada satu ruangan dengan guru barunya. Tapi pintu ruangan itu dikunci oleh ibunya dari luar dan lompat dari jendela atau balkon adalah hal mustahil karena ia berada dilantai tujuh gedung apartement tempat tinggal ia dan keluarganya berada. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu dengan resiko mati ditempat. Jadi, pada akhirnya ia duduk dihadapan gurunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kelewat datar dan kosong.

Pertama kali ia menatap gurunya, Mingyu menyimpulkan guru barunya itu adalah orang yang kaku, pendiam, orang yang terlalu serius, dan tidak bisa diajak untuk bercanda. Semua itu karena penampilan Wonwoo yang terlihat tertutup, dengan aura kelam menguar dan kacamata bundar bertengger di batang hidung.

Tapi, Mingyu salah.

Wonwoo termasuk orang yang menyenangkan, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah ia simpulkan. Dan setelah beberapa minggu ia menjalani lesnya, Mingyu menyadari ia punya rasa ketertarikan pada gurunya itu.

Tatapan dari mata tajam namun teduh itu membuatnya tertarik. Senyuman manis di bibir itu membuatnya tertarik. Suara dalam itu membuatnya tertarik. Jemari lentik itu membuatnya tertarik. Kebaikan hati itu membuatnya tertarik. Apapun itu, selalu membuatnya tertarik.

Dan rasa ketertarikan berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Mingyu jatuh cinta.

.

"Mingyu. Kau memperhatikan tidak?" tanya Wonwoo, mengernyit sebal melihat Mingyu melamun.

Mingyu mengerjap, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Aku memperhatikan kok—" _–dirimu._

Wonwoo merengut, "Tapi sejak tadi kulihat kau melamun."

Mingyu menggeleng panik sembari tangan bergerak-gerak ke kanan-kiri, "Tidak kok! Aku benar-benar memperhatikan!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagian ini setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk kearah contoh soal yang belum selesai sepenuhnya ia kerjakan.

"Emm… di integralkan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Oke. Aku percaya padamu sekarang." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Memang sebelumnya nggak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa dipercaya, hahaha."

Mingyu merengut.

"Oke, kalau begitu nanti aku akan memberikanmu sepuluh soal, pastikan kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

"Heeeee.." Mingyu melenguh malas.

Wonwoo tertawa pelan. Mingyu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas karpet, bergulung-gulung malas sebelum mengingat sesuatu dan kembali duduk dengan cepat dan menggebrak meja rendah dihadapannya membuat Wonwoo melonjak terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Hyung."

"U—uh. Ya? Ada apa?"

"Oh—sebentar." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya sementara Wonwoo melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Apa sih? Seharusnya kau tidak membuatku kaget." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh sori-sori, hehehe," Mingyu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan membuka lembarannya lalu memberikannya kepada Wonwoo, "ini—bisakah kau mengerjakannya?" tanya Mingyu.

"Huh? Apa?" Wonwoo mengambil benda itu dari tangan Mingyu, "Apa ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Soal." Jawab Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada guru matematika mu disekolah?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Lebih asyik menanyakannya padamu daripada bertanya pada kakek tua itu." jawab Mingyu.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu," Wonwoo mendengus dan terkekeh, dibacanya soal yang tertulis di salah satu lembar notes itu.

 **9x – 7i lebih dari 3 (3x – 7u)**

"Sembilan eks min tujuh I lebih dari tiga, tiga eks min tujuh u," ucap Wonwoo lalu menatap Mingyu datar, "kau bercanda—ini soal mudah yang bahkan anak sekolah dasar saja bisa mengerjakannya." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu mencibir, "Kalau begitu kerjakanlah. Tidak usah bawa-bawa anak sekolah dasar kesini."

"…." Wonwoo balik mencibir, lalu mengambil pena dan segera mengerjakan soal itu.

Mingyu menyeringai senang, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet dan bergulung -gulung.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Wonwoo berucap, "Sudah."

Mingyu duduk dengan cepat dan bertanya, "Apa jawabannya?" lalu menggigit bibir.

"Hm… I kurang dari tiga u." jawab Wonwoo, lalu mengernyit, "eh… kok aneh.."

Di perhatikannya jawaban itu, I kurang dari 3U. Wonwoo mengerjap. Uh oh. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan mendengus kecil.

 **I kurang daru tiga u.** Yang berarti, **I love U.**

Sementara Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo kembali berbicara dengan perasaan membuncah didada, ia sama sekali belum bersiap untuk mendapati penolakan.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "Mingyu." Panggilnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Soalmu akan kutambah dua kali lipat." Ucap Wonwoo.

"HUEEEH!"

.

.

.

"I love you too."

"Haha ya…" Mingyu masih saja mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Wonwoo, lalu berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu, "ya—HEEEH?!" ia menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu lalu menunduk.

"Jangan melihatku, sudah kerjakan saja lagi soalnya." Lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat ia melompati meja dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

"Kau juga? Beneran? Yuhuuuu!"

"Ugh… lepaskan aku! Kau beraat!"

"Katakan sekali lagi, hyung!"

"Tidak! Kerjakan soalmu!" seru Wonwoo lalu menendang pemuda itu.

Mingyu meringis lalu terkekeh dan kembali mengerjakan soal yang di beri Wonwoo.

"I love you." Ucap Mingyu.

"Love you too." Balas Wonwoo dan terkekeh.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku bila ada kesalahan kata, penulisan, dan sebagainya.

Review, please?


End file.
